This task order is to evaluate preclinical efficacy of ActoPlus/Met in preventing breast cancer in the methylnitrosourea (ER+) mammary cancer model (using a high-fat diet to mimic obesity/insulin resistance), and in the MMTV/Neu (ER-) mammary gland carcinogenesis model (using a high fat diet to mimic obesity).